


Personal Jesus

by EveryDayBella



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sub Chris, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris forgets the rules. Sebastian gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god. I can't believe I wrote this. 2000 words of Evanstan PWP. There was [this](http://ohcaptainmycaptain1918.tumblr.com/post/126435272969/elenaamerican-what-we-need-right-now-x) gifset and Sebastian looked so fucking jealous and I wanted to make everything better. Then it became BDSM fic. I'm fucking mess.
> 
> Title from song of the same name by Depeche Mode.

He doesn't know who she is, but he doesn't like her.

She’s draped over him, arms around his neck, her plump red lips at his ear. She giggles, he laughs and Sebastian growls. It isn't that he doesn't trust Chris. Of course he does. It’s just that he doesn't like sharing what's his. That body tucked into a sharp black tux, those smiles that are sweet and shy, those blue eyes that sparkle and shine in the dim light, all of that is his and he doesn't like anyone else touching it.

Straightening his jacket, he pushes away from the wall. He slips through the crowd, faking a smile when he’s interrupted by other party goers. His gaze stays locked on the blond on the other side of the room who doesn't see him coming. Sebastian smirks wondering what would happen if if Chris did. Would his eyes widen in shock? Would he push the girl away with a polite smile? Would he smirk back when he saw Sebastian stalking toward him and pull the girl closer?

Sebastian almost wants to see that happen.

Chris doesn’t see him coming so Sebastian tucks that fantasy away for later. He places a discrete hand on Chris' waist, pulling his attention away from the blond. Chris smiles excitedly the way he always does when Sebastian surprises him. It’s easy to see why most of the fangirls call him a puppy. Chris gently disentangles himself from the woman and hugs Sebastian tightly, slipping for a moment and slips his fingers into their favorite perch in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian retaliates by pinching his firm ass and smirking when Chris squeaks.

"You are in so much trouble tonight. " Sebastian hisses into his ear before stepping out of his grasp and walking away.

* * *

Sebastian is waiting in Chris' hotel room when the blond returns hours later. He grins when Chris walks in, quietly shuts the door, and leans against it. His tie is already loosened, his hair a mess, skin flushed and pink from the warm air and alcohol. Sensation wants the lick him like a lollypop and lets his tongue appear on his bottom lip, dragging slowly until he sinks his teeth into it. Chris' eye grow dark and never blinks as they take in Sebastian's show. His chest starts to heave and his hands press tightly onto the door as if to hold him up.

"Why am I in trouble?" Chris asks, voice low and breathy, already wrapped around Sebastian's finger.

Rather than answer, Sebastian stands up and slowly approaches as Chris' lips tremble. He stops close enough that he knows Chris can feel him, but not close enough that he can get any satisfaction from it. He grabs Chris's wrists pin them against the door and takes his lips in a brutal, bruising kiss. Chris moans into it as Sebastian's teeth pull on his lips, his tongue invades his mouth. When Sebastian pulls away Chris tries to follow just to be stopped by his wrists still pinned to the door.

Sebastian snickers as Chris whines, eyes already hooded and dark. He indulges him, pressing a few soft kisses onto his mouth before mummering, "Do you remember yet?"

Chris shakes his head, arching against the wood, reaching for another kiss. Sebastian chuckles, shakes his head, and ghosts his lips down Chris' throat. "Right before I came up to you at the party?"

Chris blinks, confused, before the blush creeps up his cheeks. "The blonde woman?"

Sebastian nods, letting his nose brush the tender skin behind his ear. "She was all over you, baby."

"It wasn't anything, I swear." Chris rushes to explain and shivers as Sebastian's tongue pulls down his neck slowly. "I swear, nothing, nothing. More dammit!"

"Hm." Sebastian pulls away, ceasing all contact except for pinning Chris’ wrists. "Are you gonna be good for me?"

Chris nods eagerly, straining his neck to reach Sebastian's lips.

Sebastian tuts, eyes teasing. "Use your words, baby."

"Yes." Chris hurries to make up for his slip. "Yes. Yes. I'll be good, promise."

He's rewarded with a kiss before Sebastian orders, "Leave your hands where I put them."

He waits until Chris nods before releasing his wrists. Chris' hands remain glued to the door while Sebastian works on the tiny little buttons running up his shirt. Chris gasps, always expecting the brush of Sebastian's fingers and never getting it. He moans, head falling back against the door, but never moving his hand.

"Need something, baby?" Sebastian asks, voice dark and full of mischief. Chris nods and moans again when Sebastian snickers. "Move your arms."

Chris follows his instructions and Sebastian pushes his jacket and shirt down to puddle on the floor. Chris' pale skin in tinted red, a blush speaking to his nervousness about being on view like this.

Sebastian cups his cheeks, kisses him again until Chris is melting against him, arching against his hands. He slowly pulls down his fingers, trailing down Chris' neck and chest slowly, grazing over his nipples, the smooth skin of his belly, and the soft patch of hair leading to his pants. Chris' breath hitches and he trembles under the pleasurable torture he's being put through.

Sebastian licks the shell of his ear, tucking it between his teeth as he pulls. Chris cries out as pleasure and pain shoot down his spine. Sebastian chuckles and whispers into his ear, "Whose hands are on you, baby?"

"Yours!" It sounds like the word has been punched out of him. "Only yours."

"Damn right." Sebastian rewards this by pushing his body into Chris's, crowding him against the door. "Such a good boy for me aren't you?"

Chris nods, seemingly unable to stay still anymore as he squirms against Sebastian. The friction causes him to moan and turning Sebastian's skin to fire. He grabs Chris' waist tightly, hicking of his hips up over his own and pinning him to the door.

"Who's going to make you feel good?" Sebastian swivels his hips and snickers when Chris' head hits the door and exposes the graceful column of his neck. "Answer me, Chris."

"You. You. Only you." Chris pants, trying unsuccessfully to shift himself against Sebastian. "Fuck. Please."

"What do you want, baby?" Sebastian's voice has gone breathless, his own eyes hooded as one hand holds a hip and the other finds its way to Chris' ass under the fabric of his pants.

"You. Please, I need..."

"What do you need?"

Chris cries out as one finger brushes against his hole teasingly. "Yes! Sebastian, please, _please_ , more?"

Sebastian snickers wickedly, licking a broad strip up Chris' neck. "Such a good boy asking so nicely." Chris whimpers, the praise going straight to his head. "But I need you to be a little bit more specific. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Chris nods, wet red lips parted and gasping for air. Sebastian swivels his hips and Chris moans and tries to buck into his hold. Through it all his hands don't move and Sebastian can't be prouder.

"Tell me exactly what you want," Sebastian whispers, his lips brushing against Chris' ear. "I can't do anything until you tell me, understand?"

Chris whimpers but doesn't use his words. Sebastian pouts and pretends to pull away. "I guess you don't want anything after all."

"No, no. _No_." Chris whines low in his throat. "Sebastian, fuck me. Please. Sebastian. All yours."

"All mine?" Sebastian hums, slowly rolling his hips, wishing he'd already bothered to get rid of their pants so he could feel skin against skin. "When are you all mine?"

"Always." Chris whimpers and it goes straight to Sebastian's dick. "Always just yours. Please."

Sebastian grabs Chris' chin, tilts it up and shoves his tongue into his mouth. Chris is tight as a bow string and Sebastian knows it's time to end their little game. "Such a good boy," he purrs into lips as their breaths mingle. "Go ahead and undress, baby. I'll be right back."

Chris' movements are short and jerky. Sebastian can't help laughing when he almost trips taking off his shoes. Chris blushes bright pink and adorable. Sebastian's heart flutters as he watches him, stunningly beautiful and always so good for him.

He kicks off his own pants, grabs supplies from the nightstand, and rushes back to his pretty boy. He shoves him back against the door with a hollow bang. Their hungry lips meet, Sebastian's hands to go that sweet ass to pull him up until Chris' legs are around his waist. They both gasp as their cocks drag against each other and ignite sparks that run up their spines.

Chris wraps both arms around Sebastian's neck, holding himself up. Sebastian sucks a line of bruises down Chris' neck, turning him into puddy while Sebastian fumbles with the bottle of lube he'd brought. There's a low moan from Chris' throat as Sebastian carefully breaches him with one finger. He fucks him slowly, pulling the most delicious whines and grunts from his little plaything.

When Chris starts trying to lower himself Sebastian adds another finger, stretching him while Chris cries out something that might been Sebastian's name.

"Still with me, baby?" Sebastian whispers, feeling his own arousal spike as Chris' blown eyes lock onto his face. "I need you check in with me."

"Good. So good." Chris sighs. "Fuck me. Ready. Please?"

"You sure?" Sebastian nuzzles Chris cheek, still twisting his fingers inside Chris, watching the man fall apart already. "Not gonna go easy on you tonight."

Chris' answering moan is wanton and needy. His breath hitches and then picks up and his dick twitches between them.

Sebastian carefully pulls his fingers out, hurries to put a condom on, and buries himself in Chris. He’d never been able to hold back for too long. Sebastian can’t stop the moan from escaping his mouth as he’s enveloped in warm, sweet heat, suffocating and tight. He leans into Chris’ neck feeling the way he trembles. In a moment of pure indulgence, he sink into the skin of Chris’ shoulder who cries out, pleasure and pain mingling in the sweetest of harmonies. Sebastian soothes it with tiny kitten licks feeling Chris’ body go soft and pliant against his own.

“Okay, baby?” Sebastian asks, voice hoarse and uneven. It’s taking everything in him to not move, not to fuck his pretty boy into the door until the only thing he knows is Sebastian's body and Sebastian's name.

Chris nods, head back and eyes closed. Sebastian can tell that he’s past the point of talking, but he knows what to do if that’s the case and this is too much. Sebastian can trust Chris to stop him when it becomes overwhelming and he hasn’t yet. Sebastian leans forward kisses him, messy and open mouthed, tongues everywhere and filthy. He pulls out till he’s barely in him at all before shoving forward with enough force that the door rattles around them. Chris whines and then startles babbling, begging, to lost in the pleasure to think about anything but the cock that’s fucking him and the pleasure coursing through him.

Sebastian is lost too, in the wet smack of their bodies, the tight glorious heat, the whimpers and moans of his partner. He latches on to Chris’ throat, teeth marring skin in an effort to keep his own sounds to himself. He’s chasing his own pleasure. The electricity that races up his spine that has him pushing ever deeper and harder into Chris.

He doesn’t think he can take anymore. He can’t think straight except to know that he has to take care of Chris. He wraps a hand around his boy’s cock which is already leaking between then and listens to the music he makes when he slowly starts pumping while still jackhammering into his body. “Are you going to make me jealous anymore, baby?”

“No,” comes the weak pathetic sound, eyes screwed shut and sweet fuckable lips open and gasping. “No, never. I promise. Please, _please_ I need…”

“What do you need, baby?” The breathless whisper in his ear has Chris trying to thrust down in response. “Been such a good boy for me. Tell me what you want sweetheart and it’s all yours.”

Chris screams as Sebastian's cock drags against his prostate, his blunt fingernails leaving angry red marks on Sebastian's back. “Need to come! Please, please, let me.”

“You ready?” Chris nods and Sebastian already knows just by the blush that's creeping up his chest. “I’m gonna come too. Gonna come together. _Now_.”

Everything is heat and fire under his skin. His mind goes blank and there is nothing but tremors wracking through his body and through Chris. Nothing but the breath stolen from his lungs and his sweet boy curled around him and completely gone.

When he comes back to himself, he peppers Chris’ face in kisses, revealing in the dopey smile that he gets in return. When he remembers how to function, he moves Chris to the bed, cleans them both up, and curls in beside him. Chris ends up on his chest like an overly warm blanket, but Sebastian wouldn’t shove him away if his life depended on it. He pets his hair and before sleep drags them both under, there’s a whispered “I love you” on his lips.

 


End file.
